As is well known in the art, digital cameras include image sensors for capturing electronic representations of a scene. As with most electronic devices, unwanted noise is generated in image sensors that degrade the quality of the image. Obviously, it is desirable to eliminate this noise for improving image quality.
Consequently a need exists for a method and apparatus for eliminating this unwanted noise.